Arm Wrestle
by Diporae
Summary: 2k14 Raphael has unsurprisingly been the family's arm wrestling champ for years. After seeing Michelangelo's defeat, April decides to try her own strategy. Just some nice fluffy Raphril.


 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

THUMP.

As April O'Neil entered the Lair's common area, she heard Michelangelo's whines of defeat, "This sucks! I think I did better last week!"

"Don't feel bad Mikey," Donatello comforted from where he sat, screwdriver in hand and gaze intently focused on a bit of machinery in the other, "Raph's probably got like 200 pounds on you."

"Not helping Donnie." April walked across the room just as Michelangelo flopped dejectedly onto the table. Curious she tilted her head at a very smug looking Raphael, "What's up guys?"

Folding his massive arms behind his head, Raphael leaned back, "Weekly arm-wrestling contest. Mikey lost again and I'm still the champ."

"Weekly?" The red-head glanced at Donatello, "You all face off against Raph on a regular basis?"

"We compete all the time, April." Donatello replied nonchalantly, "Video games, skateboarding, you name it, and for the most part it's fair game, but with arm-wrestling, Raph's the best. When it comes to pure strength, Raph can't be beat. Thus," He nodded in the losing turtle's direction, "Only a certain individual refuses to throw in the towel."

"Yep." Raphael clearly was enjoying basking in his muscular success, "Don hasn't challenged me since puberty and Leo officially threw in the towel about a year ago." He closed his eyes and smiled, "Damn that was a good day."

Lifting up his head, Michelangelo glared, "No one can be the best forever bro. Just you wait! One day your reign of terror will end."

"Right," Raphael snorted, "Let me know when you start bench-pressing 500 and then we'll talk."

"And this is why I called it quits years ago," Donatello shook his head, but obviously didn't seem too perturbed by the fact. He had simply accepted things for what they were.

"Hmm," April tapped a finger to her chin, "Alright big boy, how about you try me?"

Amber eyes widened in her direction before Raphael burst out laughing, quickly followed by his brothers, "Good one O'Neil."

April folded her arms stubbornly over her chest, "I'm serious!"

The three stopped guffawing but the largest simply quirked an eye ridge at her, "You do realize when I said I could bench-press 500 I was talking in pounds, right?"

"I know what you meant." April took a stool across the table from the gloating reptile.

Raphael's face broke into a slight frown, "Then you know you can't win."

She shrugged, "Humour me."

"No." His voice was even, "You could get hurt."

"I trust you not to fling me across the room." A sly smirk tingled her lips, "Of course unless you're afraid you'll lose."

"Trust me, I ain't afraid of that." His eyes were stormy.

April held up her palm, "Then prove it big guy."

By this point both Michelangelo and Donatello were fully entranced on the woman's small pale hand and their stares only intensified when Raphael tentatively wrapped his massive fingers around hers as well as the better part of her wrist. Glaring down at the offending appendages he ground out, "This is a bad idea."

"Oh come on Raph." April's eyes glittered, "Where's that spontaneous side I've heard so much about?"

"It's trying not to break your fingers," He countered flatly.

The red-head rolled her eyes before glancing at Donatello, "Count us in Donnie?"

"Uh…" The purple-clad turtle himself seemed more than a little apprehensive, "Okay… On three: one, two, THREE."

Immediately, April began to push and abruptly found herself throwing her whole weight into what was apparently an immoveable wall of muscle. She grunted in effort while Raphael remained silent. Blue eyes roved up to his amber and saw them narrowed fiercely in her direction. The intensity of that look was all April needed to cement her resolve. Suddenly, the force in her arm was nearly abandoned altogether as she stood. Straightening her spine, she closed the distance and planted her lips firmly against his.

Amber eyes widened in shock and as April danced her lips across his, she gradually returned the force to her hand. With a final sweep of her tongue, April had Raphael's arm literally fall into the table. Pulling away as fast as she came, the red-head squeezed the turtle's large fingers bringing him back to the present, "Looks like I'm the champ now, Raphael."

Golden eyes shot to their hands, to her eyes, and back repeatedly for several moments buying the time needed for the two youngest turtles to regain themselves. Crowing, Michelangelo broke the stunned silence first, "OH SNAP! Raph, you just got served!"

"It appears I was mistaken," Donatello had his own little grin stretched across his face, "Raph can be beaten."

"What?!" In a huff Raphael ripped his hand out from under hers, "No I wasn't! She cheated!"

"Nah uh bro," Michelangelo grasped April's shoulders proudly, "Nowhere in the "Official Mutant Turtles Handbook of Games, Challenges, and Dares" does it mention kissing during arm-wrestling as a foul. Trust me, I've been checking it every other day to try and figure out a way to beat you."

"You mean a loophole Mikey," Donatello tittered as he returned to his current project of the day.

"You guys have an official handbook?" April laughed.

"You kidding?" The purple-clad turtle remarked, "With Michelangelo wrecking constant havoc in our lives we had no other choice."

Raphael was not to be deterred so easily, "That damn thing must say something about distractions!"

"It does." The lanky reptile nodded, "From the viewers there can be no distractions, but cat-calling, trash-talking, and general sass from your opponent is all fair game."

"But what about posture?!"

"You know…" Donatello tapped his chin thoughtfully, "We never made an official rule for that because it never mattered if we stood up or changed our arm angle. You still always won."

"But-"

Michelangelo cut the largest turtle off, "Admit it Raph. You lost bro."

"Then I want a rematch!" Raphael zeroed in on April's direction.

However, instead of remaining sitting, April rose, "No thanks, I'm good. I'd rather retire at the top."

"Oh hell no." Raphael jumped up and was at her side in an instant as she smugly strutted away, "You ain't pulling that kinda shit to just up and ditch."

As April's and Raphael's arguing voices echoed out of the chamber, Michelangelo sighed, "A kiss," He leaned into his hands, "Damn… I should have thought of that."

The only other turtle in the room sighed, "Think about that for a second, Mikey."

"No wait…" Michelangelo slowly straightened in horror, "Bad idea. Never mind."

"There you go," Donatello grabbed a pair of wires delicately with his pliers. "You're not a lost cause after all."

* * *

 **A/N Just a little casual Raphril in an attempt to cure my writer's block. I've been trying to get stuff out for "Our Older Years" and "Weavings" but it is very slow going. Hopefully my indulgence in little pieces like this will help get juices flowing again.**


End file.
